


hold me while you wait (won’t you stay)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Death, F/F, F/M, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Killing, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Relationship(s), Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, willaddmoreasigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ymir is an aspiring author, ready to graduate high school and start life anew. Historia is just trying to find her path and bandage up the cuts she leaves behind. An unfortunate incident has the two of them meeting— and falling for the other.(Ymir x Historia)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. 1- once i had a love

“And so,” Ymir whispered as she typed away at her laptop. “She collapsed down onto the bloody ground, dying her torn clothes red, the ground swallowing her completely.” Her hands left the keyboard and she leaned back in her chair, her feet catching the underneath lip of the table, keeping her from falling completely on the ground. Sighing, she stood upright as she closed her laptop. Ymir breathed a sigh of relief. After years on end of work, she finally finished her own novel, a three hundred paged fantasy book that she had spent over two years writing. Ymir’s part-time job boss, Rod Reiss, was the owner of the bookstore she currently worked at and resided in at this very moment, yet he also was a relatively famous publisher, working for a famous publishing company. She hoped he would give her a chance and take a look at her novel.

Tired, she decided to freshen up. Ymir left her closed laptop on the table as she walked to the bookstore’s public bathroom. There she ran the sink and cupped some water into her hands and splashed her face. Ymir knew it was late in the night, and she was the only one left in the store. Rod trusted her enough after a year of working that she obtained her own set of keys to the place.

Still groggy and dazed, Ymir walked back to her table to where she saw someone leaning against where she once sat, muttering something inaudible. “Um, hello.” Ymir spoke when she reached the mysterious person. 

“Ahh!” A short, blonde girl with light ocean eyes spun around, her arms behind her back as if she was trying to hide something.

“Can you uh, move?” Ymir rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She was too tired to wonder who this girl was or how she got in here. The bookstore didn’t have the tightest security, as it was unnecessary, but they did have an alarm system and carefully locked entrances. You wouldn’t be able to enter unless you had a key, and as far as Ymir knew, only she and her boss did. 

“Were you sitting here? You were, right? You were writing something?” The shorter blonde rambled, to no reaction or response of the taller girl. “You think it’s time to leave? You probably should, it is one AM!” The stranger continued to ramble nervously.

“Yeah, I was gonna leave,” Ymir yawned yet again. “I just need to grab my laptop. Can you move?” 

The stranger laughed nervously as she scooted slowly to the right, still leaning against the table. She hid Ymir’s laptop behind her back as she tried to leave, at least until the brunette grabbed her arm. Ymir’s strength and size, plus her grip on the blonde’s arm left the blonde pinned against the table, unable to move any further.

“Give me my laptop.” Ymir was slightly more awake now, and she did see the blonde try to pocket her laptop -- the laptop Ymir had saved up for years to buy.

“I don’t think you want to--”

“Give me my laptop.” Ymir repeated, with more force in her voice this time. Her eyes narrowed down on the sketchy stranger that stood in front of her. In this close proximity, Ymir got a better look at the girl. She looked young, maybe Ymir’s age, but her wide blue eyes and slightly curved face made her look a bit younger. The blonde was beautiful to say the least. Paled skin with blue eyes and blonde hair and a body worth worshipping, this was the dream girl everyone wanted to be or be with.

“Are you su--”

“Now.”

Slowly, Ymir saw the beautiful stranger remove her laptop from behind her back, and Ymir was shocked at what she saw. The cover was smashed into, an indent very visible and cracks forming all around it. 

“What the fuck?” Ymir whispered, but the two of them stood so close that the other girl clearly heard her.

“Look, I wasn’t looking and I tripped and my elbow smashed onto your laptop and then I fell onto it…” The blonde trailed off her explanation, noticing the empty look in the taller girl’s eyes.

“Of course,” Ymir started, to the other’s confusion. “Of course something like this would happen to me just as I finished my novel. This fucking world.”

The smaller girl, a little bit afraid, looked up right into the brown eyes of the brunette and there her lip quivered. “A novel,” She whispered. “You were writing… a novel? And I… I just destroyed it all, didn’t I? I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t-- I don’t-- how can I--”

Ymir studied the girl in front of her. As she held her laptop to her, and ranted apologies on end, Ymir saw the edge of her magnetic eyes begin to shake. Soon a tear dropped down her face, followed by a slight blush, and then another tear.

“Why are you crying?” Ymir whispered, her tone soft. She took her broken laptop from the blonde’s hands and placed it gently on the table behind them. 

“Huh?” The stranger whispered, her shaking hands wiping her face.

“Don’t cry over this,” Ymir said, just as soft as her last sentence. She wrapped an arm around the other girl’s waist as she pulled her into herself, and leaned over and hugged her tightly. Ymir’s head rested on top of the blonde’s hair, while the blonde could barely see over Ymir’s shoulder. The stranger stopped crying, in shock of the form of kindness she was being presented, and she stood frozen. 

“Look,” Ymir began, not breaking of their hug. She moved her head off of the blonde’s and crouched down slightly to rest her chin on the other’s shoulder instead. “That laptop may have been mine, and I might be so fucking pissed at you right now,” Ymir whispered into her ear. “But please don’t cry over this. Yeah, I was writing my own novel, but I’m not idiotic enough to leave it all on one device. It’s backed up to my Google drive, and I have most of it downloaded on flash drives. I’m more concerned that you’re crying over this than losing my computer.” That was a half lie. Ymir was confused why this stranger was tearing up, but she was really pissed that she broke her laptop. It just wasn’t the time to throw a fit.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde finally said, only to break out into another tear. Ymir squeezed her slightly tighter, letting her know it was alright. “What’s your name?” The blonde asked once the two of them pulled away.

“Ymir Ackerman.” 

“Ackerman?” The other repeated.

“Yeah. I’m uh, adopted to say the least.” Ymir really didn’t feel like going into depth of her family trauma, so she left it at that. 

“Do you have a sister named Mikasa?” The stranger asked.

Ymir nodded. They were adoptive sisters, but sisters nonetheless. 

“I know her! I dated her uh, best friend, so we became somewhat friends.”

“Eren, I assume?” Ymir inquired. Mikasa didn’t have many friends, at least friends that she liked, but she always did have some boy hanging around her. Took a while for Ymir to find out that they were not dating, and simply really good friends, along with some other boy named Armin. The three of them were a year younger than her, and a grade below her at school, but she still always only saw the three of them together, sometimes accompanied by a few other people.

“You know him? Yeah, we broke up a couple months ago. He’s a sweetheart, but that’s really all he is.” The blonde chuckled. “No, he’s a really good guy, but he’s more of the person to be your friend than boyfriend.”

Ymir did not care about this piece of information one bit. She was never attracted to Eren in any way, for the matter she never really liked men this way at all. She came to the conclusion in her freshman year of high school that she was gay. 

“Cool,” Ymir said, trying not to sound like a complete asshole. “But um, who exactly are you?” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’m Historia Reiss!”

“Reiss… Reiss… is your father Rod?”

“Uh, kinda. He’s my uh, biological father.”

“Oh, so that’s how you got in here.” Ymir clicked her tongue against her teeth. “Rod’s my boss. Been working the afternoons here for a year now. He never mentioned having a daughter at all.”

“That’s the reason I’m not in touch with him anymore.”

This conversation took an unexpected dark turn that Ymir did not want to experience.

“Then how did you get the keys to this place?” Ymir finally inquired.

“Keys?” Historia raised an eyebrow, teasingly. “Oh, Ymir, I broke in through the window.”

“What?” Ymir scoffed. “The windows are all locked, and we have an alarm! How the hell--”

“I know a thing or two.” Historia joked. Truth is Historia was just passing by the place when she noticed the window was open, and so, under horrible influence from Eren, who was on call with her at the time, she slipped into the book place. She knew her father owned it, yet she never ever stepped foot into the place.

“Well, Miss Reiss, do you know a thing or two about buying a replacement laptop?” Ymir said, half serious.

“Again, I’m so, so sorry. I can repay you of course, you just have to let me know all the details.” Historia found herself ranting again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ymir finally said, when she broke free of the trance Historia’s ocean eyes had enthralled upon her. “I have another laptop. It’s an older model and much slower, but it gets the job done. You don’t have to spend a dime.” 

“Why?” Historia looked up in shock. “I can’t just not do anything. I broke your laptop! Why are you telling me that I can get off scotch free?” 

Ymir asked herself this as well. Normally she would have punched anyone and probably fought them had they broke her laptop, yet she couldn’t. Staring into Historia’s eyes, Ymir felt hypnotized. 

“I don’t know. I just… I can’t,” Ymir mumbled. She was sure Historia could most definitely afford buying her a new laptop, even a new model, but if she remembered one thing from her mother and childhood, it’s that she was told that no matter who, never take the pity of others, because you don’t know how much more they need it, despite whatever they looked like. Ymir might not be a woman of much, but she was a woman of honor. That’s something that she would never change. 

And so, that’s how she found herself telling the blonde stranger, “Look, tell you what, let’s settle this with a dinner.”

“Huh? But why—“

“You know, if you’re so willing to be my sugar momm—“ The taller girl began to smirk. 

“Ymir!”

Ymir laughed at Historia’s innocence and found it cute how flustered she got. “I’m joking, doofus. I meant just take me out to dinner somewhere. You pay for it all. Then we’re even.” 

“You want dinner? If you’re hungry I can take you somewhere now. It may be past midnight, but I know some places.” She offered.

“How mysterious.” Ymir chuckled. “Alright, if you insist, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Now wait a minute!”

Ymir laughed again, she loved teasing people, but the reaction of this new acquaintance beat anyone else’s. Her face would visibly blush and her eyes would widen, cat like almost. And it was cute. Her manner and act made her seem so innocent and sweet. 

“I’m joking, Reiss. But yeah, we can go to your special location.”

Historia smiled.

Ymir began to walk away, her broken laptop in hand. It may be unusable now, but she was still going to take it to the tech support at her high school for any further advice or details she wouldn’t know. The blue eyed person began following, but she quickly fell behind Ymir, as she did not have long legs and Ymir’s walking felt like running to her.

“Slow down, you giant!” Historia cried out as she latched onto Ymir’s free arm that hung by her side. Startled, Ymir tripped backwards and dropped her already broken laptop, right onto her left foot.

“You.. you’ve gotta...” Ymir hissed out as the heavy tech fell onto her exposed limb. She froze as the weight collided with her toes. She started to fall, yet the laptop stayed holding her bruised foot down, and Historia’s grip on her loosened suddenly, and she felt herself twist to the side, yet she was about to fall onto the edge of a bookshelf. Doing her best to move to the other side and avoid colliding with the shelf, Ymir forced her ankle to twist and she heard the snap! before she felt it.

“YMIR!” Historia shouted. 

Panting, she took a second to reply. “Yeah, blondie,” She squeezed her eyes shut. “That’s my name, try not to wear it out.”

Historia ignored her remark and kneeled down to the ground as she placed her hands onto Ymir’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” The golden haired girl asked, worried.

“I mean, I’d feel better if you could get my laptop off my foot.” Trying to ignore the pain, Ymir kept pushing her leg up and up, trying to push the computer off her. 

“Right. Yes. Of course.” Historia moved down and carefully grabbed the laptop off her foot, so fast that Ymir didn’t even see it and was still using her might to raise her foot. 

“FUCK!” Ymir shouted as her leg shot up, now free of it’s binds. It shot up so fast that she swore she heard her folded leg snap again.

“YMI—“

“Yeah, can you stop shouting?!” Ymir hissed back at her companion. Historia pushed the computer to the side as she crawled back to Ymir.

“Can you move your leg?” 

“No.”

“Should I call 911.”

“...”

“Yes. Fuck. Wait. I can’t— Levi’s going to kill me.”

“Levi Ackerman? The gym coach?”

“Yeah. He’s Mikasa’s... Mikasa’s legal guardian right now and currently,” Ymir winced again. “Currently mine as well.”

Historia understood the words immediately. It wasn’t well hidden that Mikasa’s parents were murdered when she was young. News travels fast in their small town.

“Don’t call 911,” Ymir finally mumbled. “I can walk this off. I can. I will.” Grabbing desperately onto Historia’s arm and shoulder, Ymir started to solely rely on her upper body strength (and for once, she was glad she didn’t have noodle arms) and pulled herself to a sitting position.

Slowly standing up, Historia helped Ymir balance and take weight off of her twisted and bruised leg. She wasn’t going to tell Historia this, but her left leg felt like it was on fire and burning, especially her foot. Instead, Ymir put on a brave face and half-grinned through the pain.

“God,” Ymir grunted as she leaned and wrapped an arm around Historia’s shoulders. “You’re so— so sh— short.” 

“Shut up!” Historia scolded as the two of them began limping to the parking lot. 

“Hang on,” The brunette commanded as they approached the doors. “I have to use my key so the alarm doesn’t trip.” Using her spare arm, Ymir fished into her back pocket and grabbed a small key that hung onto a chain.

“Unlock it.” She commanded and handed her leg supporter the key. Shifting slightly, Historia went to reach for the key when Ymir’s arm fell off her shoulders and unconsciously put weight onto her foot.

“God damn it— fuck!” Ymir winced and started to fall again, only this time Historia was there and supported her back up.

“Ymir,” Historia breathed heavily. “I think we should call the hospital.”

“No! Fuck, god no! I can’t deal with that right now.” 

“Look at yourself!” Historia yelled. “You’re in no shape to walk this off.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Ymir whispered sharply. “Just unlock the goddamn door.”

Silenced, Historia obliged with Ymir’s key and used her shoulder to push it open. 

“Alright, now lock it again.”

After an unexpected long time, the two of them finally made it outside and they looked up to see the dark sky looming over them with brightly glistening stars and a large moon stare them down.

They scooted from the door to the building’s wall besides it and they leaned their backs on it, staring up. Ymir had her injured leg slightly inched up and off the ground.

“Well,” Ymir started and turned her head to lock eyes with Historia. “Would now be a bad time to tell you that we left my laptop in there?”

Historia slid to the ground and buried her head into her hands.

Sighing, she left Ymir’s side and went to re-unlock the door with the key she was given. Ymir took the moment of peace to observe her surroundings. It was some time past midnight and the roads were deserted for the most part. The serenity that the night brought Ymir was always something she couldn’t explain, but something she would trade mostly anything for.

She flicked her concentration to the dimly lit sidewalk where Ymir heard conversing voices. Narrowing her eyes, she saw the outline of two people, one taller than the other. As the two strangers walked closer, still unaware of Ymir’s presence, Ymir recognized them as Mikasa and Eren. Mentally cursing, Ymir started to slightly move as fast she could to the door. What was taking Historia so long? She couldn’t let Mikasa or Eren see her right now, especially like this.

“Yeah, Historia told me she would call me back in a minute. But it’s been a long time now, I’m worried.” A boy’s voice. Eren.

“You sure this is the place?” A quieter, more timid voice replied. Mikasa.

“Yeah. The Book Basement, right?”

“The Book Basement? Hey, that’s where Ymir works and spends most of her time.” Mikasa responded. The two of them turned to look at each other and stopped walking. Ymir was still hidden in darkness.

“She’s there now, right?” Eren asked. “Reiner told me she spends every Friday nights here and stays until like, the morning.”

“Do you think maybe Historia’s just talking to Ymir now and maybe that’s why she hasn’t called back?”

“Maybe.” Eren muttered and pulled out his phone. He brought it up to his ear as he clicked on Historia’s contact and called her. 

𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜! 𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜!

Ymir almost jumped as she heard the ringtone of a phone next to her. Shit, had Historia’s phone fallen out of her pocket? Ymir leaned down without bending her legs and tried to reach the phone. After fumbling around for a while, she managed to turn the ringer off and stuff the phone into her pocket.

“I think I just heard it.” Mikasa spoke. “Maybe we should go check the store out.”

Eren nodded and the two of them began to walk closer to Ymir. Panicking, Ymir forced herself to speed walk away. She was swallowing down immense pain right now, but she didn’t think about it. She just did it.

Ymir ran to the side of the building where she pressed herself against the wall and tried to steady her breathing.

Mikasa and Eren were now just approaching where she once stood.

“Hey, Ymir.” A voice interrupted Ymir’s thoughts. Ymir looked around and saw there Historia was, crawling out of an open window that was just around a foot below her eye level. 

Historia finally exited the window completely as she stood up and presented the laptop to Ymir.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Ymir panted quietly.

“Well, I forgot where we were and went the wrong way. And then when I grabbed the laptop and headed back to the door, I saw Eren and Mikasa start to walk to it, and I panicked and went the way I came in here in the first place. I just didn’t know you were here too.”

Ymir nodded, barely processing what she was being told. “They called you,” Ymir finally said. “Eren did, that is. They were trying to find you and called. But you are such an idiot that you dropped your phone. I grabbed it and hobbled my way here.” Reaching into her pocket, Ymir handed Historia back her phone.

“Thank you.” Historia took it.

“So uh, would this be an even worse time to tell you that I don’t have a ride?” Ymir grinned.

“I— what?!”

“Yeah. My friend gave me a lift here for my shift and I stayed until now. I was supposed to call him back and let him know when I’m leaving, but my phone’s dead right now.”

“Oh my god.” Historia groaned.

“Yeah.”

“I walked here because my house is around the corner. I don’t have a ride either.”

“Why the hell are you walking around alone at night?” Ymir scolded her.

“It’s technically morning, so—“

“That’s not the point, blondie. You could have been assaulted or endangered!” She whisper-yelled.

“Eren told me the same thing. Look, I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for my whole life now.”

Ymir wanted to punch her.

“Whatever. Let’s just go to your house then.” Ymir slung her arm around Historia’s shoulders and Historia did her best to support her as she also carried a laptop. 

“I’ll call Eren back in the morning,” Historia spoke to no one. “He’ll be pissed, but I’ll just say my phone died.”

Ymir didn’t care at all. Right now she was just trying to ignore excruciating pain that flowed through her leg. Yet as they walked down the sidewalk, Ymir’s other foot hit a rock and she was forced to put weight down and steady herself.

“Fuck!” She hissed and fell to the ground.

“That’s it. I’m calling 911.” Historia pulled her phone out.

“No! Please, don’t!” Ymir begged, eyes wide.

Historia stared apologetically as she dialed the numbers. Ymir turned her head away and did nothing as the other explained their situation to some operator through the phone. Minutes later, the sound of an ambulance and police sirens filled their ears as the two of them were bombarded by officials. Ymir didn’t fight as she was placed onto a stretcher, the energy zapped out of her. She began to fade in and out of consciousness as she felt all the nights of all-nighters and Monster energy begin to take its toll.

She was barely awake as she witnessed Historia fight with the EMT and force herself into the ambulance besides Ymir. The last thing the brunette saw was Historia’s bright blue ocean eyes staring down at her warmly as she gripped Ymir’s hand tightly, signaling she wouldn’t let go. Not now, not ever.


	2. 2- take me to your best friend’s house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping and singing.

Historia was sitting against a tree. She leaned against the trunk respectively as she had her knees bent up and one leg resting on the other, creating a ‘V’ shape between her legs. Historia’s guitar slumped perfectly in the distance between her and her body, and she was tuning it by ear. The sun beat down on her neck as sweat slowly dripped down her neck. Crumpled pieces of ripped notebook paper laid sprawled all around her in the grass. When the wind came, the papers swept away.

She hummed a tune that she’s been trying to write for weeks now. Her band, “The Shifters” (Eren’s idea) consisted of her, Eren, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa.

Historia was somehow in charge of lead guitar with the lead vocals (mostly because she had the nicest voice besides Mikasa— but Mikasa sang too quietly). Armin played rhythm guitar and Mikasa did bass guitar with backup vocals, while Eren would play drums and sometimes harmonize the singing. The Shifters did mostly covers of songs, but Historia wanted them to be original, and so she tasked herself with writing an original. That’s what she was actually out here doing.

One week ago she was driven off to the hospital with her stranger Ymir yet once they reached the hospital, she really was banned from Ymir’s side as they wheeled her down a corridor. Stressed, she called Mikasa to tell the truth, and minutes later Mikasa had arrived at the hospital in a car that consisted of her, Eren, and Levi. Historia had never seen Coach Levi out of school and she didn’t know what kind of person and guardian he was. He had stormed past Historia and slammed his way through the hospital, Mikasa not far behind, while Eren hung back in the lobby with Historia. 

The two of them talked and she told Eren the full story. He had apologized for ever suggesting she should go in and said it was all his fault. Now that was one week ago, and Historia hadn’t seen Ymir anywhere. Not in school, not in The Book Basement, and she couldn’t even visit her in the hospital. Historia had rethought that night plenty of times and she decided she should stop overthinking. Currently, the sun was really burning her with its heat. She was hoping that the event would give her inspiration for a song, yet she still came up with nothing. 

Eventually, she got up and took her notes and guitar with her as she walked back to her building. She lived in an apartment complex and tried to spend as much time as she could out and away from it. Historia lived alone in a flat, her mother being dead and her father not caring for them and allowing her older sister Frieda to take them both and find a place of their own.

Frieda was never home these days, and sometimes Historia wondered if she was even alive. Yet, she hadn’t been evicted yet, so someone was paying bills somewhere and somehow. 

As Historia placed down her guitar and notes in her bedroom, she felt exhausted and collapsed to her mattress, asleep. There she dreamed of a world in walls and these giant god like creatures eating them as they zip-lined through trees. It was a nightmare. Historia was aware some of her friends made their way into her dream, yet when she woke up, she couldn’t remember who and was having a hard time remembering what the dream was already. She was about to sleep again when her phone rings, and she looks to see it’s an unknown number. Answering, she waited for the other to speak first.

“Historia.” A groggy voice said and rushed the word out like it was urgent.

“That’s me.” Historia replied, tired herself. 

“It’s me, Ymir.”

Ymir...

“Hey, Ymir, how’re you doing?” Historia sat up, more awake now.

“I’m okay. I stole your number from Mikasa. Listen, can you swing by the Ackerman residence? But don’t go to the door, climb the tree on the left side and when you reach the window height stay there.” Ymir explained.

“O— okay,” Historia whispered. “What for?”

“A surprise. Bring some money as well. We’re going for lunch.” 

It was Saturday now, eight days after the incident, and Historia had spent all her time alone. She rejected everyone’s company. But this offer could break her out of her period of loneliness.

“I will.” Historia answered and hung up. She wasn’t sure why she was agreeing to this, but she was quite bored and could use inspiration.

She left her building complex shortly after and began following the path to the Ackerman’s home she memorized. The Shifters practiced there, and Historia was often there with Eren. She knew the house better than her own. It would take twenty minutes to walk there if she walked fast, but maybe half of that time on her bike. Still, she chose to walk. Her calculations were correct when she arrived at the house twenty-three minutes later and saw a new car in the driveway and some kind of inflatable cushioning mattress on the grass on the side of the house. There stood people she recognized immediately— Reiner and Bertolt, people she knew from school. 

“Yo, Historia!” Reiner shouted and she waved in response.

“What’s happening?” Historia asked when she got closer.

“We’re executing an idea,” Reiner explained.

“A very bad idea.” Bertolt inputted, and she laughed.

Ignoring his friend, Reiner continued. “You need to climb the tree and go on the branch by the window.” 

That was what Ymir said on the phone. 

Approaching the tree, Historia began placing her feet where she saw gaps and tried to reach for any leverage. She found some and began propelling herself up. Gritting her teeth, she took a risky leap and grabbed onto a branch that hung to the side.

“Damn, Historia, I didn’t know you could do that.” A voice said.

Pulling herself up, Historia saw Ymir’s face through the window. And she was grinning.

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Historia shot back, half joking.

“I know. I’m hoping to change that,”

The blonde blushed.

“Anyways, I need you to take these.” Ymir turned and held out two crutches. 

“Uh,” Historia gripped them slowly. “What’s happening?”

Winking, Ymir didn’t answer, but took one glance down at the ground beneath them and the inflatable that was placed underneath her.

“Reiner, you ready?” Ymir shouted down and received a thumbs up. Looking up at Historia, Ymir pulled herself up and onto the open window frame as she sat on the edge, dangerously, and avoiding any pressure on her bandaged ankle and foot. The hospital had deducted she had fractured her talus and had performed some sort of quick operation to fix that, and now she was wrapped up in bandages and crutches to help her heal. She was supposed to lay low for a while, but she couldn’t.

“Ymir!” Historia shouted, aware of what was now happening.

“If I die,” The brunette stared at Historia. “I wanna be married first. Marry me, Historia.”

“WHAT?!” Historia coughed and almost dropped the crutches. It didn’t look like Ymir was joking. 

“I might die right now, and I want to die married. And you’re here with me, so uh, marry me.”

“Huh?!”

“If you marry me, I won’t jump.” Ymir lied.

“Okay. I’ll marry you.” Historia replied.

“Awesome,” Ymir glanced down once more. “I can die knowing I was married.” And then, she pushed herself off the window, and began to laugh as she fell and soon collided with the giant cushion like mattress. Quickly, Historia scrambled down and dropped the crutches safely to the ground so she would be faster. Grabbing them, she ran over to the laughing trio, and stuck the end of a crutch right at Ymir’s neck, stopping the laughter.

Ymir looked up at the crutches and then at the angry blue eyed girl. 

“What the hell?!” Historia screeched as she slowly pressed the crutch into Ymir’s neck. “You said you wouldn’t jump! Why would you in the first place?? That was dangerously stupid!”

“Historia! You’re choking her!” Bertolt exclaimed and ripped the crutches out of her hands. 

Still angry, Historia knelt down and slapped Ymir right in her face. 

“Are you done abusing me?” Ymir finally said.

“No.” Historia crossed her arms but did indeed stop hitting her.

“Well, Historia, I needed to leave the house because I was going crazy, but Levi wouldn’t let me. I called my friends and we risked a daring escape.”

“You could have died!”

“Aren’t you glad you married me before, in case I did?”

“M— married?” Reiner stuttered to which Ymir winked at the boy.

“So, thanks for helping out,” Ymir slowly propped herself up. “We’re going to get some food. Wanna come? You brought money for yourself, right?”

Historia nodded. 

“Sweet. Now, help me up.” The brunette stuck her hand up and towards Historia, who refused to take it. Exasperated, Bertolt reached and helped Ymir stand and handed her a crutch. She then turned and bumped Historia with her shoulder, pushing her onto the mattress where she fell, surprised.

Laughing, Ymir then fell back, pushing her crutch back to Bertolt. Ymir almost crushed Historia if she hadn’t moved in the last moment.

“Come on you two!” Ymir spoke to the boys. “Fall down with us!”

The two of them did so, and they fell onto respective ends of the square shaped float mattress thing. Historia still wasn’t sure what it was.

Ymir scooted herself away from Historia and onto the free side of the object. The four of them laid there making a diamond type outline and they stared up at the sky. 

Reiner was panicking over how close he laid to Historia, and Bertolt was panicking over how dangerous what they were doing was.

Ymir really was leading them all to a death wish, because Coach Levi wasn’t stupid, and knew exactly what they were doing. When the three of them could stand normally got up from the mattress, they found themselves face to face with Levi.

“Ymir Ackerman.” Levi said quietly. “Reiner Braun. Bertolt Hoover,” He looked Historia dead in the eyes. “And you too, Historia? I thought you were better than this.” He scoffed quietly. All four of them were frozen in place, scared and intimidated by the short adult. Levi walked over and pulled Ymir up with one hand while shoving her crutches to her with the other. 

Ymir’s eyes traveled past Levi and behind him, leaning against the corner of the house. Eren. He had his normal evil glint in his eyes. The two of them communicated silently, and when Ymir nodded her head slightly, Eren came charging forward and jumped onto Levi, pushing them both onto the float mattress thing that Ymir fell on.

“Run!” Eren shouted. 

Reiner and Bertolt darted forward towards Reiner’s car as fast as they could. Historia started to follow, but she ran back to Ymir after remembering she couldn’t quite run. The blonde did her best to speed up the other while supporting her. They heard the grunts of Levi and Eren behind them. When passing the house’s entrance, the two of them ran into Armin and Mikasa, both who looked confused. With no explanation, Historia saw Reiner grab Armin and Mikasa by their shirts and drag them to the car with them.

Mikasa had immediately broken free of Reiner’s grip and would have punched him, had she forgot the situation they were in and the sound of Eren and Levi pushing each other around behind them. And so, finally, they all made it into the car where Bertolt had the engine started and at the sound of the last door shutting, bolted out of there quickly. 

“What about Eren?!” Mikasa grumbled. 

“He’ll be fine,” Reiner panted out. “Levi won’t kill him.”

Mikasa went to protest, but Armin beat her to it.

“What was happening?” The small, shy boy asked.

Historia looked over at the girl with the bandaged foot, wondering that herself. Ymir sat down on a seat in the back of the car, where Historia sat next to her and Mikasa to her other side. Armin squeezed his way onto the same seat as the red scarfed girl.

“What happened?” Ymir repeated and looked over at Armin. Her mouth broke into her classic perpetual smirk, as she said, “What happened is that we successfully broke out. I broke out. And now, we’re going for some food. You two tagging along was not part of the plan. Eren tackling Levi wasn’t part of the plan either. I didn’t even know he and Armin were over.”

Mikasa leaned past Historia and slightly punched Ymir in her jaw.

“We need to get Eren.” Mikasa said.

“No can do,” Reiner immediately responded.

“Yeah, I’m-- I’m not going back there.” Bertolt’s hands shook as he drove.

“We’re going to get lunch at diner Paradis.” Ymir calmly stated, her mind set.

The ride quieted down as everyone caught their breath. Historia leaned her head down onto Ymir’s arm. She would have leaned on her shoulder, you know, if she was taller. Ymir moved her arm and wrapped it around her neck protectively. On cue, the two of them looked at each other and their eyes met. The corner of Ymir’s lips turned up. She stared down at Historia, thinking they were enveloped in a staring contest. Historia on the other hand thought she was flirting. She had read before that consistent eye contact and smiling meant flirtatious behavior or admiration.

Historia stared back at Ymir, a blush forming on her cheeks. They stared at each other in silence, one thinking they were having a contest, the other thinking they were flirting. Reiner was watching through the mirror, questions forming. Reiner always held a crush on Historia, and last year he had tried to ask her out to their school’s winter formal, only to see her and Eren hand in hand. When he heard they broke up, he thought asking her out would be disrespectful and decided he should wait. Yet waiting has now brought him to this moment, watching his crush of many years look at his best friend with love instead of him.

Mikasa also noticed this. She noticed many things, and spending time with Historia both with and without Eren made her notice how Historia acts when she likes someone and when she loves them. Right now, Historia was looking at Ymir with the same look that she used to look at Eren with, and from what she gathered, Ymir and Historia just met. 

Armin watched Ymir closely. He flicked his gaze between the two girls. He and Ymir weren’t necessarily friends, but they had spent an unusual amount of time together whenever Mikasa and Eren were bound at the hip. Armin was also walking past Ymir’s old house years ago when police and ambulances pulled up to her home. By watching from the side, Armin was the first to learn of what truly happened to Ymir. They were both young, yet Ymir was certain to never tell anyone she didn’t have to what happened to her. Armin was sure that only he and Levi knew what happened to young Ymir.

He closed his eyes as he relived the event. The scared look that Ymir had in her eyes as she ranted the tale. Perhaps if Arminn was older and more mature like he was today, he would have handled the situation differently. It was hard for him to comprehend that people like Ymir’s mother existed, but he didn’t doubt it for one second. He knew the cruelty of their world.

“We’re here.” Bertolt spoke and broke the awkward silence.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was situated in a booth seat at Paradis, the diner doing their best to accommodate Ymir and her broken limbs. The atmosphere of the restaurant seemed to momentarily mend any awkwardness and distaste between the group, and they actually enjoyed their time there. They enjoyed it so much that when they paid and got back into the car, they didn't want to disperse yet. Their Saturday had been quite eventful and fun. 

Mikasa received a call from Eren and said to come pick him up and that like usual, Levi had kicked his ass and now was sitting in their driveway, waiting. Reluctantly, Bertolt drove back to the Ackerman residence and Eren hopped into the trunk of the car as there were no open seats. Suggested by Eren, Bertolt then drove them to a popular karaoke spot, “Shiganshina” that also doubled as a bar.

“I’m going to woo you all with my singing.” Ymir had declared as everyone was walking to the building. Historia seemed to stay at Ymir’s side this entire day, and it did not go unnoticed. Ymir noticed this herself, yet so did Reiner. And Eren. In Historia’s mind, she was simply helping Ymir get around with her broken ankle and decided that was it.

“I think I’ll surprise you more,” Historia challenged slyly. 

Ymir looked down at her companion and grinned widely. “I doubt that. Bertolt knows I’ve got a great voice, right?” 

“Depends what classifies as a ‘great voice’,” Bertolt snickered.

“Historia’s better,” Eren declared loudly. “She’s the singer of our band for a reason.” Mikasa nodded quietly, walking close by Eren, while Armin kept his mouth shut. He has heard both Ymir and Historia sing, and they definitely both had key genres they sounded great in. Plus Armin wasn’t one to compare people and he certainly wasn’t going to start now.

Shiganshina was a hot spot for people to hang out. It was a bar and grill that had a relatively large stage built parallel to the bar. On Sunday’s to Thursday’s, the stage was used for karaoke, and on Friday and Saturday nights they had local bands play throughout the night. Since it was still the afternoon, karaoke was still open.

No one was singing when they arrived, and Ymir immediately walked and talked to the man behind the bar who was also in charge of the stage performances. She whispered something to the man and hobbled to the stage with her crutches and took the microphone from the stand where she sat down with it, hanging her damaged foot off the edge. Somehow, she didn’t seem to mind the stares she was receiving from the strangers that were here.

The freckled brunette stared at Historia who had made her way to the front of the stage where she took a seat at a table and awaited this performance. Ymir winked at Historia as the music began to play and lyrics appeared on a screen above the bar side, visible to the person who was singing.

𝙁𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙, 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚

Ymir sang softly to the tune of the song. Historia wasn’t sure what song it was, but she was sure that Ymir truly did have an amazing voice.

𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙤𝙚𝙩𝙧𝙮  
𝙒𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚, 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 ’𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙮’  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙  
𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮  
𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩

Historia wasn’t the only one surprised by Ymir. So did the rest of the group, and so did the listening strangers.

𝙄𝙩’𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙡𝙩 𝙄 𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙣 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩’𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙡𝙩 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙

Ymir closed her eyes as she sang the next line.

𝘽𝙖𝙗𝙮, 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚

Historia was in a trance. Her eyes were addicted to Ymir and her stage presence.

𝙄’𝙢 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚  
𝙇𝙖-𝙡𝙖-𝙡𝙖  
𝙄’𝙢 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚

Ymir sang with a hint of emotion in her voice. Every singer has a hidden emotion in what they sing, and Historia detected Ymir’s. She listened intently to the rest of the song, her eyes fixed on the brunette. When Ymir and Historia locked eyes again, they didn’t look away, and this time, Ymir knew it wasn’t a staring contest. The blonde’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening to her. She was starting to like someone again. 

𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚

Historia wasn’t ready for the song to end, yet it did, much to her dismay. The bar was silent for a minute after she sang, in shock of her voice. The blonde was the first to clap, followed by the rest of their group, and then the rest of the bar. Historia ran up and helped Ymir off the stage and helped her take a seat where she once sat. 

“That was amazing, Ymir.” Historia breathed out.

“Heh, thank you.”

“It was. I didn’t think you could sing honestly.”

“I didn’t know you were in a band either. We should hang out more. You’re cool, despite the breaking of my computer and foot.”

“I swear that was an acci--”

“Yeah yeah,” Ymir waved Historia away. “I know. Now go surprise me with your singing. I’m eager to hear this voice.”

Five minutes later, Historia had picked a song and had made her way to the stage. She lowered the microphone stand to her short height as she cleared her throat, the music starting to play. 

𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚  
𝘼𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙚?

It was then that Ymir passed away from shock on how enthralling Historia’s voice was.

𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙩  
𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤  
𝙏𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙣𝙚𝙘𝙠  
𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚  
𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖 𝙨𝙚𝙘  
𝙔𝙚𝙖𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖 𝙨𝙚𝙘

Historia’s voice was soft and fit the melody and theme of the song perfectly. Eren was surprised by the song choice. Despite her innocent aura and small build, Historia normally sang loud and more rock type songs ironically. It was surprising to see this side of her.

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙬𝙡 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙫𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙨  
𝙄’𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙖 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡, 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖 𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙣

Right now, Ymir couldn’t give a damn about anyone else other than the beauty that was singing before her, and the sad tone she sang in. Ymir loved every second of the song and hearing Historia sing was definitely something she would be hearing again.

𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙃𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙇𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙜𝙚

Before she knew it, Historia began to sing the last line.

𝙇𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙜𝙚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir’s song: Angels Like You  
> -  
> Historia’s song: Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I have another story to write but this one’s been drafted over and over and I got distracted.


End file.
